Puffle Trouble
Puffle Trouble is a Club Penguin Animated Short episode, and is the third episode in season one and the third episode in the overall series. It aired on May 3, 2012. In this episode, Herbert creates a detonator remote that could lead to certain doom for Klutzy and three puffles. Episode Description It begins with Herbert in his new lair in the mountains, working on his new detonator remote. He applies the final touches on his new creation, the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. Klutzy starts to dance to the remote's beeping sounds, and Herbert gets angry. Herbert is frustrated, pokes Klutzy in the eye, and tells him to stay out of his business. A white puffle wanders in to the lair, followed by an orange and purple puffle. They start dancing to the beeping with Klutzy. While the orange puffle chews on the the remote, Herbert tries to lure the puffles out with the remote. When he opens the door, a stampede of puffles come in. The puffles all crowd Herbert and Klutzy. Herbert gets very angry. One of the white puffles gets up in Herbert's face, and kisses Herbert, but Herbert shakes him off. The white puffle accidentally lands on the button on the detonator remote. A huge tank of cream soda drowns Herbert, Klutzy, and the puffles. Herbert looks at Klutzy with an angry grin, and the episode ends with the code given out which is EPFAGENT which unlocks the Green Infrared Tracker. Trivia *Herbert's Science Lab might be a new room. *This is the first time Herbert is heard talking. *In Latin America, it premiered on April 28, 2012, on Disney XD. *Puffle Trouble was a cameo in Club Penguin's YouTube video, Dubstep Puffle. *It was said to air on May 2, 2012 on YouTube and the Club Penguin website, but instead it aired on May 3, 2012. *If you watch until the end, you will get a free code to unlock the Stealth Tracker. *Strangely, if you look close enough, you will see a purple puffle with ears and a tail at time 1:30- 1:36. *At the time that the video was released on the homepage, Herbert could be seen with Klutzy behind the lighthouse, proving his escape. *Herbert breaks the fourth wall at the end by giving an angry look towards the camera. *It appears on Television on the Disney Channel. *No Hot Pink puffle is seen in this short. The look-alike is an ordinary puffle, possibly just a Pink Puffle that got its original color changed due to the bright purple Cream Soda. This appearance goes to all puffles in that scene. Video Full Video Sneak Peek Gallery Sneak Peeks AzrEu.jpg|Herbert in a sneak peek. logopeek.PNG comingmay2.png playnowpt.png The Episode Herbertcavetrouble.png|Outside of Herbert's Science Lab. Wprkingonremote.png|Herbert working on the detonator. Biginvention.png|The Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. Beepboop.png|The detonator remote. Yayafriend.png|A White Puffle at Herbert's door. Poketrouble.png|Ow, my eye! Orangepufflechewremote.png Pufflesinlab.PNG|Puffles and Klutzy dancing to the detonator remote's beeping. Buttonbeartrouble.png Ihavethemnow.png|Herbert leading the puffles out of the door. File:Kisstrouble.jpg I love you puffle!!! Nahherbert.png Yaybuttons.png Whathaveyoudone.png NOOOOO.png|The bomb is just about to explode! Herbertgoop.png|Washed up in Cream Soda. File:B&W_trouble.jpg Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Animated Videos Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Klutzy